A Traveling Child's Guide to Holidays
A Children's Guide to Holidays Chapter 2 - Launchday Every December 25th, everyone in your bay, pod, hallway, or level gathers together in a central spot to celebrate the most important holiday of the year: Launchday! Launchday—or "T-0 Day" as it is sometimes called—is a celebration of our heritage that brings good luck throughout the year. How to Celebrate: Dress in comfortable clothes that you don't mind getting dirty, and collect all of the scrap metal, wire, colored tin, and plastic pieces that your family has saved throughout the year. Ask your parents for help with anything sharp! Your parents will set up the launch pad in a central bulkhead or hallway, usually one with a high ceiling. They will build a large scaffolding in the center: this is a fancy word for a big metal tree. It's now time to build the Launchday Vessel! With your parents help, tie the pieces of wire and plastic to the scaffolding. An adult will help you weld on the pieces of tin and metal. Use your scraps to give the Vessel portholes, fins, and engines. Be creative! Our ship might not have wings or glitter or balconies on the outside, but yours can! Make sure you build a strong Vessel: it has to last us the whole year. Some communities also like to sing songs or tell stories while the Launchday Vessel is being built. Once the Vessel is built, everyone will draw straws to see who gets to be the Captain and who gets to be the Lazybones. Note that you can still draw a straw even if you don't know all the words: your parents and the other adults will help you. Also, you can trade the Lazybones to someone else if you're not comfortable with it. Everyone wants to be the Captain, but the Lazybones is just as important! You should never boo or say harsh things to whoever plays the Lazybones. Once the roles have been picked, everyone will start the Launchday chant: Everyone: "Launchday! Launchday! Up into the sky!" Lazybones: "Who has built this ugly ship?" Everyone: "We have built the ship you see" Lazybones: "Who is fool enough to fly it?" Captain: "I will fly this lovely ship!" Lazybones: "Who is dumb enough to ride it?" Everyone: "We will ride inside the ship" Lazybones: "Who says it will even fly?" Everyone: "Malcolm says, and we believe." Lazybones: "What is it you hope to find?" Everyone: "We will find a new sun! this point, throw up your hands and cheer! We will find a new day! again! We will find a new home!" Lazybones: "You are dreamers" Everyone: "Yes!" Lazybones: "Troublemakers" Everyone: "Yes!" Lazybones: "You will die" Everyone: "We will live!" Captain (all join in): "Time for countdown! Time for countdown! Time for countdown!" Next, one of the adults will set up the ignition charge. Everyone in the room will reach out and touch the Vessel with at least one hand. Remember to make room for everyone, and to help your younger brothers and sisters: you don't want anyone to be left behind! While it's not strictly tradition, it's usually good form to also grab the person playing the Lazybones so they can come along too Next the Captain will begin the countdown, and everyone will count along. When the count reaches zero, the Captain will shout "Launch". When this happens, remember to close your eyes! The ignition can be very bright. But don't worry: it doesn't hurt and it will burn out after a few seconds. When the launch is over, everyone will stay gathered around the Launchday Vessel to play games and exchange gifts. Q&A: Question: I have a friend who doesn't celebrate Launchday. Why? Answer: Some people choose not to celebrate Launchday, and instead celebrate Original Christmas, New Christmas, or even sometimes Jewish Christmas. That's ok: remember, the spirit of Launchday is that everyone makes their own decisions. You may want to bring an extra piece of scrap for them, but don't worry: the Launchday Vessel won't leave them behind just because they celebrate a different holiday. Question: My brother or sister says that the Launchday Vessel doesn't really help the Rodina fly straight. Is this true? Answer: They are liars. Go ask your parents. Category:Datastick Messages